New Moon Techniques
by Komod0-Sensei
Summary: Ichigo realizes he doesn't quite have enough tricks up his sleeve. Hopefully training with Squad Zero will change that.


**Okay I'm just gonna go ahead and say it: this is my first fanfic, so PLEASE, be gentle with the reviews. I was lounging around one day, thinking about how Ichigo has a lot of power, but not a great variety of moves, and I thought ,"What if, when Ichigo unlocked his true powers, he created a bunch of new techniques for various opponents and/or situations?" So I wrote this one-shot about him developing these techniques while training with Squad Zero. I don't know how other soul reapers develop their techniques, so I'm just going to present him imagining his Getsuga Tensho being discharged in different ways, as well as him applying many of his hollow and quincy techniques. I am giving other Bleach fanfic writers out there permission to use these techniques in their works, AS LONG AS THEY ACKNOWLEDGE MY HANDIWORK! I myself will be using as many as I can in my future fanfic Age of the Moon. Other than the Getsuga Jujisho, I will only be going over moves** _ **I**_ **created.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Ichigo wouldn't have lost his powers AGAIN (he still had his soul reaper powers, but he might as well have lost them all), and he totally would have had his own harem.**

""-standard speech

'' –thoughts

""-techniques

** - sound effect

""-hollowfication

 _ **Soul King's Palace**_

 _ **Senshumaru Shutara's City**_

"HAAAAHHH!"

Ichigo swung his brand new blades once again, adjusting to the newly introduced prospect of dual-wielding. No matter how tired he truly was, his newfound joy pushed him forward. With the truth about his parents and his own origins revealed, he was able to attain his true power, granted to him by the old man, who had deceived him since the day they had met. But now, it was all in the past; he had given him access to his true potential, and now he was getting closer and closer to bringing down Yhwach, the bastard who threatened the realms _and_ killed his mother.

After swinging his blades nonstop for three hours, Ichigo decided to take a short break. "Ahhhhhhh, man." he sighed, as he leaned on the wall, sliding down slowly, after which he looked at one hand and flexed it, "It's strange. It's only been a while, but I already feel so used to it." Ichigo decided to use this short recharge to reflect on everything that had happened within the last few hours, and contemplate on the implications that came with them.

First: his Hollow and his zanpakuto are one and the same. Did this mean he could use the other powers of a Hollow as well - besides the power boost of hollowfication- such as doom blast, balas, hierro, and possibly even devouring other hollows?

Second: he has Quincy powers. To what extent could he use _those_? Did they add anything particular to his many accessible powers?

And third: Based on implication two, he had many abilities at his diposal. Why did he never use them before, or try to? They could have been used to a tactical advantage in _many_ of his past battles, but at the end of the day, he had only relied on brute strength and combat skills.

 _I wonder how I can change that_ He thought, _other soul reapers who have zanpakuto releases seem to have their own set of techniques. Perhaps I can take this time to develop techniques of my own._ He knew that Getsuga Tensho was Zangetsu's only technique, but perhaps if he imagined it taking a different form that would be a start. He also knew he could create more than just new getsugas using his other powers. New speed techniques, doom blasts, made by hollows, basic quincy arrows, Ichigo soon found himself thrilled by the seemingly endless possibilities before him. He grinned.

"Well then."

 _ **Not Ten Minutes later**_

Ichigo stood several meters away from multiple training dummies provided by Senshumaru. After deciding to create new moves, Ichigo went to her palace to request objects on which he could test his moves as he came up with them. "What should I do first?" He wondered aloud. It was something he had in fact been wondering since the idea of creating new moves came along, but no actual moves had developed yet…

Acting on impulse, Ichigo first swung his trench knife horizontally, releasing a small white getsuga, and then swung his Khyber sword vertically, releasing a black getsuga, and combined the two .

" **Getsuga… Jujisho!"**

The effect would have been unbelievable, if he had not witnessed it, and done it, himself.

The blinding light emitted by the newly named piercer spread across the entire room, rendering Ichigo blind to the effects of his attack for a few moments. As soon as the light died down and the smoke cleared, Ichigo could only stare in shock at the destruction caused by his combination of attacks. The dummies were gone, not even cinders, and the ground on which they stood had been replaced by a streaking crater. "Holy shit," Was all he could muster in response. He could clearly tell that this attack was effective, to put it lightly! He quickly decided this attack was best used in critical situations- against enemies who were massive in either power or number, and he meant immensely massive. In the meantime…

"Senshumaru-san is gonna be so pissed…"

 _ **Ten**_ **More** _ **Minutes Later…**_

 _ **Neighboring Training Room**_

"Are you sure you don't want my help fixing anything?"

"Do not waste my time with such petty issues." Senshumaru said, "I assure you, the collective royal palaces have seen far worse days that will not soon be forgotten. Fixing this will be naught but a chore. Why do you think they call me 'thousand hands*?' I will allow you to continue to train in this manner. However…" She paused, "Allow me to oversee your training personally. I would be most interested in seeing you develop these new… techniques."

Ichigo couldn't help but stare owlishly at her for a few seconds. Contrary to what he believed would happen, the Great Weave Guard was effortlessly forgiving (or apathetic, depending on whom you asked) of Ichigo's little blunder. Not only that, she was willing to supervise his training. He was not displeased in any way: he could certainly use someone to observe his progress and tell him where he could improve, and knowing that he was getting off scot-free for an honest accident was refreshing. What he wasn't expecting was…

"This will be the perfect opportunity for me to test my new Squad zero automata." She said.

Ichigo blinked dumbly. "Come again?"

"I've developed plenty of pet projects in my time as a member of squad Zero, and have no one to test them on." Senshumaru explained, "Your predicament just right for me to test a set of training… 'dummies' I have stored away. I assure you they come in many different forms to suit your different attacks. They will even fight back." She grinned. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are quite the opportunity." Suddenly, Ichigo was conflicted, wondering whether to feel excited, or nervous.

Of course he went with nervous.

 _ **Now then…**_

Senshumaru walked into the training facility with a strange cloth-bundled device in her hands. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" She asked, "I find it strange that you know what kind of technique you are going to create." "So do I," Ichigo answered truthfully, "But perhaps the old man had these moves kept secret with all this power. Or maybe I'm thinking of them and creating them on instinct. Either way, I won't question it. I have a full set of these I want to test."

In truth, he was still processing what he had discovered. How was it possible that he had all these moves and not know them? Perhaps Oetsu was right: before hearing the story from his father, he really didn't know his own soul. But he couldn't afford to think about that right now.

"What kind of dummy is that you're carrying?" He asked. Instead of answering verbally, Senshumaru removed the wrapping the cloth from the object and raised it up in one of her artificial hands. It looked just like one of those training drones from one of the human world, except the center part was shaped like a large boiling pot, with a large red stripe running through the center. "This," She explained from the sidelines of the training grounds, "will move to test your next attacks versatility." And with that, she threw the dummy into the air, and it instantly began floating, before it started flying into experimental circles. It then started flying away from Ichigo, who followed it with his eyes, and got into a combat stance with only his trench knife in hand, reared back and ready to strike. As the drone moved further away, Ichigo quickly thrust forward with all his might, screaming:

" **Ryougasho!"**

And out from the blade came a small missile of light, which make a streak straight towards the flying drone. The drone was not nearly fast enough, and it exploded as the newly named Ryougasho quickly came into contact with it. Ichigo and Senshumaru were shocked, Ichigo because he got the move right the first time, and Senshumaru because the boy truly did have the move he said he would try to perform.

"Well," Senshumaru said, a smile slowly breaking out on her face "This is going to be the most exciting testing I've done in a long time." Ichigo was quite proud of himself. It wasn't because he had done the move right the first time; it wasn't because it seemed he was so effective; he was proud because he truly had a new power with which he could fight and protect others. He silently agreed with Senshumaru: this was going to be exciting. "Now then," She said, bringing out many more drones of different shapes and sizes, "Let's try that same move again, only this time, focus less on power and more on speed."

 _Well_ , the thought, _maybe a bit repetitive, but jinxing it has produced worse consequences_.

"And while we're at it, let's make it attack you as you try to use it."

 _God damn it._

 _ **After Thirty Minutes of Attack Testing, Dummy Producing, and Slight Pain…**_

After going through the same move in different ways two dozen different times, Ichigo faced a new dummy that was completely different from the drones. It was practically just a giant cube, with six large legs protruding from the sides. It had the Squad Zero Insignia On the sides not occupied by the protruding appendages. It also had two large arms with fingerless stumps for hands, apparently intended to serve the purpose of crushing whoever got close enough. "This dummy should be thick enough and strong enough to withstand the full force of this next attack" Senshumaru said, "hit it with everything you've got." Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. Raising his Khyber sword into the air, he charged his attack up for several seconds, and then immediately swung down with everything he had.

" **Junsui Tensho!"**

The large black blade released a larger black crescent moon-shaped burst of energy, which headed straight for the block. It was slower than any getsuga he had ever fired, but as it completely cleaved through the dummy, it was made clear that it had far more cutting power. _What?_ Senshumaru thought, genuinely shocked _, Impossible! It shouldn't have cut_ completely _through!_ It didn't stop there, either. It went through the pillar behind it a well; then the wall; then it was out of sight as it headed for what was, by Senshumaru's calculations, Tenjiro Kirinji's personal palace.

 _I've a feeling he's going to complain about it noticeably._ She thought to herself.

 _ **Later…**_

"I don't care if you did tell him to fire it full blast, just think about not destroying my _only_ spring!"

Tenjiro was taking it better than she thought. He just yelled a great deal before stomping out to fix the… leak in his hot springs. Hopefully testing/training would not experience any more interruptions. Currently, the room was half-crowded by very… basic dummies. After Ichigo had told her about the next technique Zangetsu was introducing, Senshumaru had decided to simply use a bunch of dummies that looked like the lesser members of Squad Zero. They crowded the room. According to Senshumaru, this was to simply test the spread of this attack. Ichigo looked around, slightly perplexed by the lack of organization in the formation of these dummies, which contrasted Senshumaru's penchant for order. Then again, that wasn't really his greatest concern at present. Nervously, he prepared to vertically swing his larger blade. He slowly charged up the energy for this move, and, using his last thought before releasing, prayed he didn't burn down the room on top of himself.

" **Nenshougetsu."**

Swinging his blade at an unusually slow pace, Ichigo released a getsuga from his blade that, rather than bursting through the room, spread across it like smoke. The cloud spread, engulfing all the dummies, and slowing down as there became less and less room to take up.

Just as quickly as the smoke had appeared, it started disappearing… as the smoke seemed to seep into the dummies… and out of nowhere they caught fire!

The flames were everywhere! Everything that had been touched by the "smoke" was now being burned by these strange black flames **! (A/N: I know what some of you are probably thinking, but I swear on my account I had forgotten about Sharingan when I thought about this one.)** And the flames themselves seemed to be burning the dummies and walls at am ungodly pace! Within the next few seconds, many of the dummies were soot, with the rest well on their way! But Ichigo was much more worried about the flames that were eating away at the room's walls and pillars! He hoped Senshumaru would be back soon so he could get her help putting them out. But before he could get to putting the flames out himself, they went out on their own, as though water had been poured on them without being seen at all. Ichigo was once again perplexed, but not displeased. It seemed like he could put the flames out literally at will. And boy was he grateful for that! But he had a feeling he would need to practice will such a method. He would likely desire them to go out before they needed to, and the might not have done their job well enough. _Oh well,_ he thought, _time to go tell Senshumaru-san I'm ready for the next test… after all the burns and ashes are taken care of, of course._

 _ **Forty-five Minutes later…**_

The strawberry continued to dodge, block, and strike at the Senshumaru look-alike dummy that Senshumaru herself had provided. "And this is just a doll!" he exclaimed. He didn't want to imagine what fighting the _real_ Senshumaru was like! After Senshumaru had repaired the burn damage done by Nenshougetsu, and Ichigo had told Senshumaru about the next move he wanted to try, She decided the only way to properly test this move was in a direct combat situation. So, after rummaging through a storage closet full of her lesser used dolls, she pulled out one that looked like her - except the extra arms were permanently attached – and, rather than needles, a sword occupied each hand.

And that is why he was currently trying to avoid getting turned into mincemeat by an eight-armed doll with a scimitar in each hand. _This must be something like what Kenpachi went through when he fought Nnoitora in his released state_ He thought as he blocked a right lunge with his trench knife. On the plus side, he could test a move, _and_ make a small addition to his zanjutsu skills like he was doing earlier. _But before I can test it,_ he thought _I need_ *swoop* _to find_ *clang* _an opening_! Suddenly, the Senshumaru doll pulled back and lunged forward with all eight blades. The hybrid's reflexes allowed him to block all eight swords, and his incredible strength prevented the doll from breaking through. Acting quickly, he pushed away all eight blades and nearly toppled the Senshumaru fake. Taking advantage of this literal one-in-a-million opportunity, Ichigo charged up his new move out the back end of his blades, creating a black and white glow out each respectively, he swung his blades with multiplied speed.

" **Funshaga!"**

The effect was immediate. The doll was cleaved into pieces as his swords came down on it, faster than even it could hope to block. As the pieces fell to the floor, the boy couldn't help but feel just a little proud of himself. Not because he had used yet another new move, but because he had defeated a doll that, just a second ago, had him on the ropes. All his training was really paying off. Maybe he was a little better prepared to face off a member of Squad Zero than he thought.

"Okay," he said to himself aloud, "let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"You know," Senshumaru said, appearing out from a door to another room, with her hands (all of them) behind her back, "You just might be ready to take on a real member of Squad Zero."

The orange-haired swordsman gave her a confused look. "Come now, Kurosaki-san." The Squad Zero weaver said, revealing to be holding thin ropes in each hand "Did you really think me so low that I would not test one worthy of visiting the royal palace with some genuine effort?" Suddenly, Ichigo felt pride again, in earnest this time. It was clear that Senshumaru was literally pulling the strings behind this spar, and the idea that she was a master puppeteer, was not so far-fetched **(A/N: Right? Come on, give it some thought)**. But, he couldn't help but wonder how much a dummy compared to the real thing, so he decided to ask in the most subtle way he could think of, lest it sound like a challenge:

"Senshumaru-san?"

"Yes?"

"I can see that your puppetry skills are clearly beyond human; what is your swordsmanship like?"

Senshumaru was no fool. It was painfully obvious to her that he was trying to ask just how much effort she was putting into using the now-revealed-to-be puppet, but it was also obvious that he wasn't trying to raise his ego; she knew at least enough about him to believe that. So she decided to answer honestly, and in a way that gave him an idea of how long it had been since her last fight.

"Oh, child." She said, sounding slightly tired. "I can't remember the last time I picked up a blade that wasn't a needle. That puppet was as good as I've gotten. Now, if I were to fight with a needle, you might need some stitches after a round or two."

The boy could tell she was joking, even if she didn't sound like it, but had no doubts that it was true.

 _ **After Fifteen Minutes of Physical and Mental Preparation…**_

"I hope you realize just how much reiatsu you're going to be releasing for the next few sessions."

"Several times more than I do whenever I do this? OUCH!"

"Don't get smart with me, boy. That is a losing battle."

Ichigo rubbed the spot on his shoulder where Senshumaru had pricked him. He really wished he didn't get this kind of treatment every time he said something so obvious. All he was trying to say was that he had done this probably more times in the past several months than any of the captains had done in a human lifetime. All the same, he understood what the she was saying. This was the release of massive amounts of power that few could even withstand being in the presence of. That being said he had to be able to test his new powers to the fullest. It was the only way he could be ready to defeat the Sternritters and Yhwach himself. Unless he readied himself to be the strongest he could be, they would win; and all of existence hung in the balance. That being said, the reason he was here was because his zanpakuto had been reforged, so he didn't know whether or not he still had it. If not, he might not be ready to face Yhwach. He paled at the thought.

Pushing aside such progress-hindering thoughts, he raised his swords in front of him, clasped the blades together, and yelled out:

" **BANKAI!"**

Ichigo's reiatsu exploded! Winds gathered and instantly formed a cyclone around where he stood. The entire palace shook. Several rooms were falling apart because of the vibrations. The noise could be heard in the other palaces. Even Senshumaru was sweating slightly, the spiritual pressure rising to such a level that she _felt_ it. This seventeen-year-old boy definitely had power enough to turn the tide of the war. If he lived long enough and trained hard enough, he could become powerful enough to rival the captain-commander himself! As the wind died down and the dust cleared, the Great Weave Guard looked through the dust clouds, and took in the brand new form of Kurosaki Ichigo's bankai.

" **TENSA ZANGETSU."**

The blade's bankai form was much more different from its original form than the shikai was from its own original form. The cloak Ichigo wore was now grey, while retaining the three black x's that held it together, the white x's on the wrists, and the coattails. The blade, which was also grey, now took the form of a Khyber variant while the sword's base is slanted, and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside of the sword as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade.

Ichigo gave himself a quick look over, unsure of what he was expecting, and then moved in front of the ground beneath the group of drone-dummies sitting in the air, and then, without any more hesitation, jumped into the air, swinging his blade at incomprehensible speeds **. "Getsuga…"** And from out of the blade…

 **Regen!"**

Spouted hundreds of small projectiles shaped like crescent moons with light blue outlines. They rained down upon the drones like small missiles, exploding on impact and tearing the drones to shreds. Senshumaru was amazed! He was firing these attacks at a pace achieved by a handful a most, and they were tearing the drones apart like a nodachi through paper! The bankai-state soul reaper quickly stopped discharging projectiles and returned to the ground, observing his progress with a bit of shock, once again unsure of his expectations. He was certainly grateful for this power. Taking crowds of hollows would takes seconds with this move, even strong ones.

Senshumaru would have to keep an eye on him after he left, she decided.

 _ **Five Mintes Later, Out of Nowhere…**_

They were everywhere.

Kurosaki Ichigo was, for the first time in his brief time as a soul reaper, completely surrounded. It didn't help that Senshumaru apparently thought it was a good idea to set them to offensive mode.

He thought about using Getsuga Regen again, but they were too close, and they were coming from all directions (he had decided it would be too dangerous to fire from all directions after he had nearly blown of Senshumaru's headdress). As if it weren't bad enough, they were now swarming towards him. He needed to think fast, before he was turned into the worlds most divided piece.

Then, he remembered the move the wanted to practice, and he stopped panicking. He turned to face a part of the growingly close swarm, and dug his heels into the floor. He raised his bankai blade into the air, gathered his spirit energy into the back of his blade…

" **Yasei Tensho!"**

…and swung his blade so fast it might as well have been a thousand different blades in one hand. As the dummies came close to the mighty substitute soul reaper, they were quickly cut into dust size pieces! But they kept moving towards him - to no avail – in an attempt to break through and land a hit on this single, infuriatingly powerful adversary. Ichigo continued to cleave through the oncoming hoard of faux opponents, unwittingly creating a vacuum that pulled in those that were slowing down as they slowly registered what was happening, when they figured out how futile their efforts were, they tried to retreat, but they were quickly caught in the vacuum, and very soon, thousands of animatronic training dummies lay about the boy in unrecognizable pieces.

Ichigo was very pleased with his progress. It was clear to him that no novice foot soldier would pose any threat to him, no matter how many there were. Once again, his confidence in his power grew. He could win, but only if he kept training until it was time for him to enter the fray. For now, he was going to go give Senshumaru a piece of his mind for endangering his life in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 _ **Now that That's Settled…**_

Currently standing before the orange-haired substitute was a large training dummy slowly making its way towards him. It looked like a giant, heavily armored gorilla with longer legs, horns, and a bared skull. It had a red marking across the part of its head just below where the horns protruded, black-marked knuckles, and the Squad Zero insignia on the chest of its armored body.

When he told Senshumaru about his newest move, she could not help but find his sudden spark of creativity slightly amusing. Looking for a proper dummy took some digging until she came upon the one that could take the most damage. "This one will allow you to focus all the power you can put into it and absorb the full impact," She explained, "so as not to cause collateral damage to anything else. It does this by absorbing the reiatsu released in large amounts, but it cannot absorb reiatsu with different signatures, so no more than one person can use it at once. It's a good thing you're the only one still training here right now."

Ichigo would be surprised if the doll before him actually absorbed the full impact of this attack. He had already proven to be full of surprises, and breaking this single training device, no matter how enduring, would just be something for today's list.

In all honesty, this was one he had pulled out of nowhere. He had thought of it after remembering his third encounter with Byakuya. He was just spending a moment reminiscing about how he had used his bankai for the first time; how he had dodged the blades now, matter how fast they moved, how he had deflected them with sword slashes of his greatest speed, how he had run circles around the prideful noble…

…and created a tornado around them both…

…and been in several different places at once…

…and he could have struck from any one of them…

…even with a Getsuga Tensho…

That was when he had thought of it. A move that could devastate a one-on-one adversary.

Not wasting any more time, he quickly started shunpo-ing around the training doll, he started creating afterimages. Thanks to being given greater power, Ichigo was able to use a combination of shunpo, sonido, and hirenkyaku to move at speeds at which most can only comprehend. Thanks to his Bankai's speed boost, this made him faster than anyone, even Yoruichi. As he moved around the giant faux enemy, he created dozens of afterimages, each one pointing their sword inward towards the target.

" **Mangetsu Tatsumaki!"**

Suddenly, each afterimage seemed to produce black spirit energy outlined by blue from their swords like a stream. The energies seemed to become blended in with each other, getting caught in the wind current that was building up from Ichigo's continued circular movements. Soon, the energy had melded together seamlessly, creating a tornado that started closing in on the dummy which, despite having only been on for a short time in a while, was beginning to understand the concept of fear. Meanwhile on the outside of the tornado, Ichigo was glad he had made an actual bet with Senshumaru on whether damage would still be done to the outside area, as the tornado had torn up the ground as it was enclosing the training enemy, which was currently being ripped to shreds inside a twister of reiatsu. After several seconds, the tornado dissipated, revealing only half a skull, six fingers, a full leg, a bit of a surprise, and the part of the chest that had the squad's insignia on it, all lying where the tornado had centered and dissipated. Ichigo wasn't sure what to think; besides _I win Senshumaru-san_.

 _ **After Collecting his Prize (Use your Imagination)…**_

Ichigo was much more comfortable.

That was all he could really think of as he put on his hollow mask for the first time since he had gotten his powers back. Back then, when he was convinced his inner hollow was little more than a parasite, the only time he felt anything good at all was when he was fighting. If he hesitated in this regard, if he did anything else that did not directly relate to violence, he was… irritated. His negativity brought about by his hollow had been brought about by spite, by hatred for him not being, at the very least, the king's main horse. Then he had learned the truth about the so-called beast within. And now he could call that carbon copy of himself Zangetsu with his comfort intact. To finally know the truth… it made having this power refreshing.

He was wearing this mask because he wanted to test his hollow powers. So far, it had proven quite fruitful. He was able to use doom blasts, balas, sonido, and he even had a minor-pace regeneration that would prove quite useful in the future. Now he wanted to make another combination of powers. This one had two forms. He was quite grateful that this one didn't require any special dummies to test it on. Senshumaru was in the other room, making his oken clothing after taking all the proper measurements in her rather personal manner (Dear Kami that was embarrassing!). She had stopped overseeing his progress, and she was tired of having to rummage through her tightly packed, ballroom-sized project closet. Chasing away any more deliberations, as he knew time was quickly running out before Yhwach made his next move, he readied his attack. Instead of using his sword, he raised his right fist, began channeling reiatsu into it, turned towards the first dummy in sight, which stood ten meters away, and threw a fist straight at it.

" **Getsuga Bala!"**

The red and black bullet of energy blew straight through the dummy, tore through the dummy behind it, and stopped at blowing a hole in the wall. "Not bad." He thought aloud, "It's definitely effective if one fires it consecutively. Otherwise, It's only good against cronies." "I see progress hasn't slowed." Senshumaru said, returning to the room. "I do hope there is an end in sight. The court guard squads are certain that the Sternritters will make a move soon." **"I was just saying that."** Ichigo said, in his warped voice, **"I'm just going to test an alternate version of this new move I just came up with, and then I'm going to try out my Quincy powers."**

The weaving captain was taken aback by the boy's current level-mindedness, even if it was not visible to anyone who was looking at her. He had just been told that time was running out, and responds that he knows? Clearly learning the truth had done more than made him powerful; it had given him inner strength like he had never had before. This was a good thing. Even the most formidable of warriors had power that would not mean anything without heart. Speaking of, the formidable young warrior in question was now picking up both of his swords, charging them with energy…wait. Was he going to…

" **Getsuga Bala!"**

Senshumaru was caught completely off guard. Two differently sized bullet-shaped bits of red and black reiatsu had appeared out of Ichigo's swords, gone through eighteen dummies of different types, blown a hole in the wall, and seemed to be continuing out to who-know's where. She was about to ask what kind of move that was, but then remembered how much time there wasn't.

"Now," Ichigo said, as if nothing else was to be said "Time to test my quincy powers."

 _ **Half an Hour of Control Attempts, Explosions, and**_ **Intended** _ **Explosions Later…**_

*BOOM*

Ichigo had blown yet another drone out of the air. He had to admit, he was enjoying this ranged combat immensely. Not blocking, no charging, no literal butting of heads… just take aim, and fire away. Despite having never fought with a bow before, the orange-haired could now add his aim to the list of things that were improving at a rapid pace. When trying to figure out how to form a bow, he thought it might have something to do with the smaller sword which represented his quincy powers. He thought about how to activate his quincy powers, and once again acting on instinct, he held it upside down, focused his reiatsu into the blade at as slow a pace as the could manage, and from the sword formed a medium-sized black bow. Immediately, Ichigo tested it. Long story short, one moment he's experimentally pulling on a reishi-formed bowstring while cautiously gathering reishi from his surroundings, the next he's using blut vene to fend of dummy attacks, activating blut arterie to crush them under his palm, and firing off licht regen and hielig pfiel arrows with vigor. Now that he had tested his quincy powers' potency (and shot down three-dozen drones for fun), he was ready to test out the sole power combination he had, before he was ready to prepare to go off and fight Yhwach. Steeling himself, he turned to a bulky block target in the corner, and readied an arrow. Then, he slowly poured more and more reishi into the bow from the area. He continued to do this until he was ready to call it a Hilieg Pfiel. Once he was done, he _carefully_ charged a cero in front of his arrow. Once it got to be the size of a softball, he grit his teeth, pulled the bow back, and then, releasing the arrow, said:

"Hielig Cero."

As soon as he released the arrow, it seemed to meld with the doom blast, before it took off towards the block dummy, and exploding on contact. The smoke spread across the room quickly. After waving it away with his free hand, the hybrid looked at his progress. The block had been reduced to rubble. Not much else can be observed. However, he cloud tell that it traveled with the speed of a hielig pfiel and hit with the destructive force of a doom blast. Another thing he noticed was that he was suddenly breathing quite heavily, and suddenly stooped down on one knee. It was obvious what had happened. He had learned how quincys were poisoned by the mere presence of hollows. It went without saying that when attacked by quincies, they were equally poisoned, if not also by their simply being there. Ichigo knew he would have to use this move very sparingly. If he used it enough times, he could kill himself. He couldn't afford to make such rash moves in this battle. Speaking of which, since that was his last move for now…

"Senshumaru! I finished training! I'm ready to go!"

 _If only you had finished three hours earlier_ Senshumaru thought rather dryly. Walking into the room, Senshumaru stood before Ichigo and, with speed greater than Ichigo was currently capable of seeing worked in a blur with her bony extra hands to place on Ichigo's new clothes. Seconds later, Ichigo was now wearing a left shoulder guard on his shoulder, and on top of it was a thick set of coats and a headband. "Whoa!" Ichigo gaped in amazement "Unbelievable." He quickly scanned himself, admiring his oken clothes. "What did you expect Ichigo" Senshumaru said, walking out as he followed. "Need I remind you of my own name?" "No," He said "I just didn't have any expectations, or you probably would have just blown them out of the water." Senshumaru smiled, glad the boy was so impressed with her work. "Now then," She said, as they both steeled themselves, "Are you ready to win this war?"

"I will always be ready."

…

 ***Senshumaru means "Thousand Hands"**

 **Okay, here are the straight forward details of the moves:**

 _ **Basic**_

 **Getsuga Jujisho** – **moon fang cross- shaped piercer. Ichigo combines a Getsuga Tensho from each of his dual blades to create a marginally greater offensive move, which appears to clear everything in its path.**

 **Ryougasho** **– Hunting fang piercer. Ichigo thrusts his trench knife towards a marked reiatsu signature, creating an energy attack that tracks down the marked opponent. Excellent for seeking out hidden foes or giving chases.**

 **Junsui Tensho** **–true heaven piercer. Ichigo holds his Khyber blade up for a period, depending on charge time, and then discharges a getsuga that doesn't burn, but cuts through anything that obstructs its course.**

 **Nenshougetsu- Burning moon. Ichigo, swinging his Khyber blade very slowly, creates a mist-like attack that both confuses enemies caught within it… and eats away at their flesh as it turns into black flames!**

 **Funshaga – jet fang. Ichigo discharges the energy out of the back end of either or both blades, propelling the sword swing to provide it with greater speed and force.**

 _ **Bankai**_

 **Getsuga Regen** **– Moon-fang rain. Swinging his newly formed broadsword around at incomprehensible speeds, Ichigo releases miniature getsuga tenshos in every direction the blade swings, with the rapid fire effect of Licht Regen.**

 **Yasei Tensho** **– Wild Heaven Piercer. Like Funshaga, with an explosively greater effect.**

 **Mangetsu tatsumaki** **\- Full Moon Twister. Ichigo encircles his opponents using his immense speed, enabling him to create a twister while allowing his spirit energy flow out of his sword and into the air current, molding a massive Getsuga Tensho into the shape of a tornado. This move is best used on singular opponents.**

 _ **Hollow**_

 **Getsuga Bala** **– Moon-fang bullet. Ichigo is able to focus a getsuga into his fist and combine it with a standard bala, for reduced power and greater speed and accuracy. He can also channel a bala into his blade(s), and thrust forward with it/them, taking more time, but becoming much more effective.**

 _ **Quincy**_

 **Hielig Cero – Holy Zero. Ichigo uses the power of a doom blast and discharges it with the concentrated form of a Hielig Pfiel. This move takes a toll on him as hollow and quincy resist each other to a poisonous degree.**

 **I didn't create the Getsuga Jujisho, but I thought I should just get it out of the way. Let it be noted that I cannot speak Japanese or read proper kanji. I searched though about half a dozen websites for a proper translator so that I could come up with all these techniques. So if you can read proper kanji, and you are offended by my misuse of characters, I apologize. Let it be known that I might make this into a multi-shot if I come up with ideas for new techniques, or I take requests.**


End file.
